the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pason
Pason (P'/atricia and J/'ason) is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and her drama/history teacher Jason Winkler. The two were pretty friendly at the beginning of the show because Jason had promised Patricia that he would help her find her best friend who she believes to have gone missing, Joy Mercer. He later joined The Secret Society for immortality, so he wouldn't die of a fatal disease that he carries which has no cure. He starts ignoring Patricia for her safety, but still seems concerned about her, although Patricia holds a grudge against him for his becoming a member of the group whom are her enemies. In a bonus scene from the finale, he says he's glad to see her and apologizes for joining The Secret Society. Jason did not come back in Season 2 and Season 3. This is most likely because of his disease, which probably killed him. Patricia is also currently dating Eddie Miller, which means that this pairing is certainly not going to become canon. Click to View the Pason Gallery, Videos, Fanfictions, and Society pages. Pason Moments Season 1 House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Patricia tells Jason about Joy's disappearance. *She tells him that they erased her from the school photograph. *She says that the teachers and police are in on it. *She promises to him that she is telling the truth. *Jason believes her and does not judge her like everyone else did when she told them. *He says that he will try his best to find out what really happened to Joy. *Patricia trusts him to keep her secret. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Jason goes to see Patricia at Anubis House because he's concerned about her. *Patricia tells him that this is proof that the man isn't in her head. *Jason tells her that no one else saw him anywhere. *She tells him that everyone is in on "it"- the conspiracy of kidnapping Joy. *She said that yesterday he believed her. *Jason says he believes her. *Patricia yells at him and calls him a liar. *Jason says he is concerned about her. *Jason says to describe the man to him obviously trying his best to not make her mad at him. *He promises he will try to get some answers for her. *They smile at each other. *He asks Mrs.Andrews about Patricia talking to Joy. *Patricia tells him that she thinks the "ghost" she saw is a real person. *Jason shows Patricia the back of Joy's phone. *Jason touches Patricia's hand as he takes the back of Joy's phone back. *Jason says that they need more proof. *Patricia tells him they removed Joy from the photo. *Jason notices Joy's hand in the photo and Patricia says that finally someone believes her and is immensely relieved. *Jason says he needs to dig a little further but they will then confront Mr Sweet. *He says to be patient to Patricia and that he will get to the bottom of this, therefore reassuring Patricia. *Patricia is very glad that he's helping her. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Patricia said she needed to talk to Jason. *Patricia and Jason look at the picture together. *Jason said that he was going to confront Mr. Sweet about the evidence for her and Patricia seems happy. *Patricia seems relieved that someone finally believed her and said,"Thank you so much!" to Jason. *Patricia leaves Mara to talk to Mr. Winkler instead. *Instead of calling him "Mr. Winkler", Patricia refers to him as Jason. *Jason gets the original school picture for Patricia. *She thanks him. *Jason says "She almost managed to convince me that, Patricia Williamson is shall we say... over-dramatic. Thing is she almost convinced me" partially defending Patricia *He comes out of the principle's office with no luck. *He says he didn't have any luck so he's going to talk to Victor. *He goes to talk to Victor. *Patricia sat by the staircase throughout his whole conversation with Victor. *When she sees him, she get's onto her feet excitedly. *He ignores her and acts different then before. *She tries to get his attention but it doesn't work. *She trails him down the stairs until he exits Anubis House through the front door. *She calls him Jason instead of Mr. Winkler. *Patricia talks about what happened with Jason with Mara. *When Jason walks into the classroom Patricia gets up and asks about last night. *Jason defends the teachers story about Joy going home now. *When Patricia sits down after talking to Jason she looks disappointed and annoyed. *She looks up to glare at Jason in the class. *Patricia and Jason lock eyes in the hallway. House of Risks / House of Thieves *Patricia hovers over Jason watching the audience. *Jason and Patricia stand beside each other when talking to Fabian. *Both look relieved when Nina arrives. *When Jason is hurrying Patricia and Fabian onstage he puts his hand on Patricia's back. *When Rufus runs on stage and grabs Patricia and whispers something in her ear. Jason looks on in bewilderment. *When Patricia leaves to go find Joy, she thrusts her prop into Jason's hand instead of Fabian's or Nina's. *After she leaves, Jason goes after calling her name. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *He takes Patricia's bag and is about to search it. *Jason is worried about the kids being locked in the history class with Rufus Zeno. *He runs to try save the kids as soon as he can. Bonus Scene from the Season 1 Finale *Jason says he's glad to see Patricia's okay and smiles at her. *Patricia wishes she could say the same to him. *Patricia asks Jason why he is on the dark side and why he needed immortality. *He hints that he might die. *He's sorry for letting her down. *Jason says he's glad Patricia's okay. *When he's finished talking he stares at her and watches her walk away. *Jason seems disappointed after she leaves. *Patricia seems disappointed in Jason. *Jason feels bad for betraying Patricia and wants to apologize, but she doesn't want to hear him out. Trivia * Pason is the most longest standing teacher & student pairing in the show. * Jason was the first person who believed in Patricia thinking that Joy disapearing wasn't just a coincidence. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis